


SKAM La S1 E9: No More Shit

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 1 [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Series: SKAM La Season 1 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755
Kudos: 3





	1. No one hates you

##  **Clip 1, Monday 7:28AM, 2021: No one hates you**

_ (Ava opens her locker to see a letter. In red paint, it says “GO FUCK YOURSELF p.s. read the back”. She flips it over and it reads “written with menstrual blood <3” _

_ Ava drops the letter and runs to the bathroom and begins to wash her hands. She hears the sounds of vomiting, and Briana walks out of the stall after flushing.) _

**Ava**

Hey

**Briana**

Hi

**Ava**

You were right. We are hitlisted. 

**Briana**

Doesn’t matter. I’m not in the group anymore. 

**Ava**

Why not?

**Briana**

Why would I be in a group with people who hate me?

**Ava**

No one hates you. 

**Briana**

Zohra made it pretty clear… Becky and Sarah invited me to hang out with them again. 

_ (She starts to leave) _

**Ava**

I’m not the kind of girl who steals other people’s boyfriends. 

**Briana**

Then what kind of girl are you?


	2. I’m so sorry Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for self-harm in this clip.

##  **Clip 2, Tuesday 4:32PM, 2021: You have to fight back**

_(Ava is sitting on her bed. She starts scratching her head. At some point she starts pulling strands of hair out over and over, sometimes huge chunks. She only stops when she gets a FaceTime call from Sam)_

**Sam**

Why weren’t you at school today?

**Ava**

Because at school everything is fucked.

**Sam**

Are you ever coming back?

**Ava**

No. 

**Sam**

Ava, this isn’t like you. You don’t just give up. 

**Ava**

Bullshit. I might be the kind of person who gives up, but I don’t know! How do you know what kind of person I am? Huh?!

**Sam**

Jesus, I’m sorry! Do what you want, but if you never come back, you’re the kind of person who gives up. 

**Ava**

I’m not five fucking years old. Reverse psychology doesn’t work on me. 

**Sam**

You have to fight back, Ava. 

_(Ava hangs up and buries her face in the pillow Avery T gave her)_

**_Song: Hug All Ur Friends by Cavetown_ **


	3. Something’s wrong

##  **Clip 3, Wednesday 1:00PM, 2021: Something’s wrong**

_(Ava walks up to Zohra and Claire, who are talking)_

**Claire**

Hey.

**Ava**

Hi. Briana says she’s not a part of the group anymore. She thinks we all hate her. 

**Zohra**

Shit. 

**Ava**

She’s hanging out with Becky and Sarah again. 

**Zohra**

Something’s wrong. She acted really mean the last time we saw her. She’s not a mean person. There’s something going on, and as her friends, it’s our job to make sure she’s okay. 

**Claire**

I agree. 

**Ava**

I feel like with everything happening, I owe you guys an explanation about my situation with Becky, but I don’t have one. I just know there are things I should have done differently. 

**Claire**

Save the speech for Becky. 

**Zohra**

You don’t owe Becky shit. She’s bullying you. Yes, you messed up and it hurt her, it doesn’t mean you deserve this. 

**Claire**

You should still talk to her. You did a bad thing, and when we do bad things, we say sorry. 

**Ava**

You’re right. 


	4. We have to talk

**Clip 4, Friday 1:50PM, 2021: We have to talk**

_ (Ava is in the bathroom when she sees Becky washing her hands) _

**Ava**

We have to talk. 

**Becky**

No, I don’t think we do. 

**Ava**

I know it was you who sent the note. So unless you want me to take it to the principal, we’re taking. 

_ (Becky rolls her eyes and turns around) _

**Becky**

Fine. What do you want?

**Ava**

We’re going to the same school for the next year and a half, so you can’t keep ignoring me or sending me threatening letters. 

  
  


_ (Becky tries to say something, but Ava interrupts her) _

We’ve been friends since middle school. I was the weird kid who no one wanted to hang out with. And when my dad left and never came back in eighth grade and I thought it was all my fault, you were there for me. I remember—I thought I was so lucky that at least I would always have you. The most popular girl at the school wanted to be my friend. 

I always looked up to you. And what I did to you still kills me everyday. I stopped liking myself as a person. And things weren’t even good with you and Oliver. You wanted to break up with him. That’s not an excuse, I know, but I loved him. So much. I wish I could go back in time and make it all happen differently, but I can’t. 

I’m sorry for lying and going behind your back. You didn’t deserve that. 

_ (She wipes away her tears) _

But I don’t deserve to be bullied for a mistake I made. 

**Becky**

Okay. No more shit. No more letters. I was just so mad that you cheated on Oliver after he cheated on me with you. It was like… at least I thought you loved him, but obviously you didn’t. 

**Ava**

I thought he was cheating on me with you. 

**Becky**

_ (Laughs) _

I wouldn’t take him back if he came in here crawling on his hands and knees. 

_ (Silence) _

I don’t want to be your friend right now, but maybe one day I’ll get there. I really missed you. 

**Ava**

I missed you too. By the way—who told you that I kissed Avery? Was it him?

**Becky**

No. No it was Sam. 

**Ava**

_ (Ava’s face falls) _

Sam?

**_Song: Secret by The Pierces_ **


End file.
